kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hayashi H/Winter 2016 Guide
Introduction This is partially for my own reference and partially for whoever wants to use them. Unlike the event pages that compile all the possibilities, for this I try to focus only on the possibility I care about - that is, the one most efficient at ship farming using only ships I possess. Anything with a Done tag is something I actually used and confirmed. ;Initial resource state :37452 , 28240 , 46734 , 34312 , 964 , 130 . ;Resources used on E1 Hard Clear :663 , 384 , 8 , +352 , 4 ;Resources used per S-rank (224 total) of E2 Easy O Farm :85.1 , 31.2 , 65.9 , +21.2 , 1.65 ;Resources used on E2 Hard Clear :100 , 635 , +56 , +209 , 14 ;Resources used per S-rank (57 total) of E3 Easy S Farm :91.9 , 44.1 , 34.9 , 8.0 , 1.28 ;Resources used on E3 Hard Clear :17749 , 11904 , 17559 , 3322 , 186 ;All-Hard clear resource endstate :14482 , 17179 , 11508 , 21586 , 394 , 147 ;Overall event resource usage :22970 , 11061 , 35226 , 12726 , 570 , +17 The reason for stating the above is to indicate how well (or badly) these handle resources. How many runs were actually done based on these resources are detailed in each separate map section below. The above numbers include the baseline of Expeditions 2-5-21 for E1 and E2, and Expeditions 5-21 for E3, and natural resource regeneration. This is a personal blog, not a collaborative wiki page. The opinions expressed here are that of the author, not a social consensus of wiki editors. Compositions E1:「礼号作戦」準備 Ships should be arranged in ascending order of ASW so that if the first attackers scratch, the later ones can kill, rather than the other way around. ASW damage is reduced to zero in yasen, so do NOT enter yasen against the Submarine Princess. Yasen is only to be activated in node J if ALL SUBMARINES ARE DEAD to secure an S-rank against living surface ships. Earlier sorties can be done using a cheaper setup, the final kill needs as much ASW as possible and so 4-slotters are non-negotiable. Notable drops: Kiyoshimo x2 (D,F), Uzuki (F), Mizuho (D). Sorties in HP drain phase: 8, 1 rekt en route. Sorties in final kill phase: 9 - 2 rekt en route, 6 fails (B-rank), 1 clear (S-rank). E2: 突入！「礼号作戦」 This farming composition eschews the better north routing exclusive for Rei-go ships in order to bring DDs with higher firepower. If you have a second WG42, mounting it on Ayanami will be a further improvement, but I only have one. The south route is horrendously inefficient for farming - in all combinations tested it will go through the additional north air battle node, and none of the combinations seem to be able to reach node N, the composition of which is still unknown - and the chance of taiha on node G is extremely high, not to mention the exponentially higher sortie and repair costs. Farming on Easy is highly recommended as crossing nodes L and M are dangerous at higher difficulties without node support shelling. Do NOT mount any air radar on Ayanami or Yuudachi as they will override Akizuki's AACI. An Akizuki-class is virtually compulsory for efficiency as she not only protects the fleet in the numerous air nodes, but also gets S ranks occasionally, and A ranks every now on then on those nodes. Ships are arranged in ascending order of anti-installation damage potential. If you possess neither the (Yuudachi K2, Ayanami K2) set nor the Rei-go routing set, this is your only farming option. The concept is similar to farming with Yuudachi and Ayanami K2s, except that at node L, players using this kind of setup should go Line Abreast on Node L instead of Line Ahead. This nullifies the Double Line shelling accuracy bonus, reducing the number of likely taiha sources from 4 to 2, while also increasing torpedo evasion, in exchange for guaranteeing that the L node will never be S-ranked. This version does not require Yuudachi or Ayanami's absurd firepower values, but requires 4 Rei-go ships in order to secure the routing. In 224 S-ranks, 1 Okinami, 7 Asashimo, 3 Harusame, 8 Kiyoshimo, 10 Urakaze, 4 Makigumo, 3 Yuugumo, 4 Maikaze, 4 Nowaki, 3 Noshiro, 2 Agano and Amagi have been obtained. Only one attempt failed to get S rank, where Headphone Hime survived with about 100 HP. All other attempts were S-ranks with zero taihas en route. Sparkled Hard preboss is more reliable than unsparkled Easy preboss. Use Boss Support Shelling only, to get rid of the Wa-class Flagships and maybe one PT Imp Pack. After the difficulty of S-ranking Easy E2 224 times, the Hard E2 clear was a cakewalk. E3: 捷四号作戦 Target Drops: 37th S-rank: Asagumo. 57th S-rank: Akitsushima. Other notable drops: Mutsu *2, Maruyu, Mikuma. S-rank rate: 100%. E3 Easy TTF farm is easier than the E2 Easy boss farm, but uses two fleets instead of one - so while bucket utilisation is less, you lose one expedition fleet, and the fuel/ammo costs are approximately doubled. The above build leads to 104 TP drain on S rank. Do it 5 times and the TP bar is cleared. Or 8 S-ranks. Actual record: C S S S A A A clear. Escort fleet only sparkled, main fleet unsparkled, no FCF activations, no RTB, no support expeditions used. Record: KAAKKKAAKLACKA. K/L indicate preboss taiha-retreats, A/C indicate ranks at boss. Several complete boss kills happened within the As. Node K is such a RNG test that sparkling is unlikely to result in an increase in success rate worth the time and resource cost of sparkling. These kills were done without any form of support expedition. Luck modernisation notes: If Shimakaze and Yuudachi are not luck-modernised, use Ayanami and Yukikaze instead. If Bismarck is not luck-modernised or not in possession, use Eugen or Myoukou in CI builds instead, and replace main fleet FS with another Myoukou-class K2 like Ashigara. Record: 53 last dances to clear. 10 were 5-kills + taiha boss, about 20 turnbacks at K and L combined, and the rest sank only about 4 ships, not including the boss. The actual kill was done without boss support as I was running out of resources, but some of the earlier attempts used airstrike support. Notable drops: Maruyu on final boss kill, Libeccio in node L in one of the many, many last dances. Because this last kill requires more power, an FCF'd 10-fleet is unlikely to work properly, so it is removed in favour of another gun - since now the flagship will hit the hardest, the flagship is changed to Choukai. Unlike earlier runs, node K will be easier than before since the ships will be locked into Line Ahead, and node L will be significantly harder than before as ships will be locked into Double Line. Sparkling is highly recommended. The role of the main fleet is to keep the escort fleet in good condition until yasen, sink the two Ni-class Late Model Elites and scratch the hell out of the first 4 ships - so it is not actually necessary to bring Saiun either, as sinking the Ni-classes and scratching is entirely possible even in Red T; Red T also increases the chances of surviving K and L. If using a boss support fleet use airstrike support as it'll scratch significantly more often than shelling support will and costs a lot less to activate, otherwise going without one is also possible. CAs are already capable of one-shotting Ru Kai, so the usage of any kind of FBB is inadvisable since it will reduce the chances of reaching the boss, and more than double the cost of every attempt. Yamato-classes will be slightly more likely than CAs to survive, but quadruple the cost of an attempt. Kills are based on RNG evasion rolls at K and L, targeting RNG rolls at boss (on Ni-classes), RNG evasion rolls of the support fleet and RNG CI rolls in yasen; the most resource efficient way to complete this kill is to approach it from the same perspective as farming, not to attempt to overpower it with overloaded BBs as that will simply murder the resources without affecting the chance of completion significantly. Luck modernisation notes: If Shimakaze and Yuudachi are not luck-modernised, use Ayanami and Yukikaze instead. If Bismarck is not luck-modernised or not in possession, use Eugen or Myoukou in CI builds instead, and replace main fleet FS with another Myoukou-class K2 like Ashigara. Further notes: I used a DA Kiso for final kill even though she will not be able to kill the boss, reason being that Bismarck was eating so much resources I was risking running out of fuel and steel and was forced to switch. Post-event farming All things considered, the most efficient post-event farm overall will be to farm for Akiguns using E2 in a CL 2 CLT 3 DD Rei-go partial build, and farm AEIJM, terminating at M as this build cannot clear the boss. Other drops of interest include 12.7cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount (Late Model) from Urakaze and Nowaki, 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model B Kai 2 from Umikaze, New Model High Temperature High Pressure Boiler from Amatsukaze and repeat Akashi. This build is capable of S-ranking the sub node as four attackers are ASW equipped. Both shelling and initial torps from the CLTs are capable of sinking the Ri-flagship in node J, while all 6 ships will hit the PT Imp Packs in node M accurately. None of the ships carry AACI as the submarine closing torpedoes are a greater threat than the aerial node, but multiple Air Radars amp the fleet's AA defense in addition to their base stats. Kiso is used both due to her higher AA potential and her lower resource costs, as her torpedo power is already sufficient for this map, while Kitakami is preferred over Ooi due to her higher Luck-based accuracy. Only the first three attackers will double attack at night; if more than this is necessary there is something seriously wrong. What formations should I choose? *E1 **Line Ahead on D and F for highest shelling damage. **Echelon on A and B for highest anti-torpedo evasion. If you have any chance of sinking the boss, ASW will be enough to OHKO the subs anyway. **Line Abreast on J for highest ASW. This is compulsory to sink the Submarine Princess boss. *E2 **Line Ahead on J, L (unless special case) and O for highest shelling damage. **Double Line on M for higher shelling accuracy. Damage not required as all targets are PT Imp Packs. **Diamond on F, H and I for higher AA. **Line Abreast on A and B for highest ASW, as your ships will not equip ASW gear. Line Abreast for L if using the mid farming route on Easy without Yuudachi Kai Ni and Ayanami Kai Ni present. *E3 **Anti-submarine 1 in A and D for highest ASW. **Diamond 3 in I for higher AA. **Battle 4 in B, K, L, S and T for highest shelling damage and accuracy. What difficulty should I choose? Too lazy to do up the table like the last time. You can look up the data on poi-statistics if you want to check the working, but these are the recommendations: ;Akashi :E2 Hard M node ;Akitsushima :E3 Easy S node ;Akizuki :E2 Medium M node ;Amagi :E2 Easy O node ;Amatsukaze :E2 Easy M node ;Graf Zeppelin (Suspected to not drop if already in possession) :E3 Medium L node ;Libeccio :E3 Medium L node ;Okinami :E3 Easy S node ;Prinz Eugen (Suspected to not drop if already in possession) :E3 Easy S node What expeditions should I send? The support expeditions are in the special event button on the expeditions page. There are only two expeditions on that page: a 15 minute node support expedition and a 30 minute boss support expedition. Node Support Expeditions ;Shelling (2 DD 2 CVL 2 BBV) :HP Bar Phase STF E3 Hard Boss Support Expeditions ;Shelling (2 DD 2 CVL 2 BBV) :E2 Hard :TP Bar Phase TTF E3 Any difficulty (optional) :HP Bar Phase STF E3 Easy/Medium ;Airstrike (2 DD 4 CVL) :HP Bar Phase STF E3 Hard Airstrike support expeditions involve quadruple torpedo squadrons on the CVLs and anything on the DDs (they won't attack at all). Shelling support expedition builds use the builds written in the equipment guide linked below. As for resource recovery expeditions, bucket recovery specifically is taken care of by the 2-4-5 expedition set. For recovery of other resources, see the separate guide linked below. 2-5-21 is probably a good mix for most Admirals on E1 and E2, while just 5 and 21 will do for E3 as it is a combined fleet map. Frequently asked questions ;What's with the Saiun in Junyou on E1 Final? Didn't you earlier say it wouldn't help? :The situation has changed. Some information indicates the Submarine Princess bosses may have been nerfed to their armor-break states since 11 February 2016, as written on the E1 page. This may have been due to too few players clearing E1 Hard as intended. With an effective armor value of only 70, even Head-on is now viable for killing the Submarine Princess/III-Armorbreak boss. Also, see Kaga's comment below in the comments section as to how it might be useful even if the armor-break nerf rumour is false. ;What's with the green guns in E2 farming? :You don't actually need full firepower to sink this boss in Easy. The secondary gun status of the green gun helps against PT Imp Packs in LMO, while the high angle nature increases effective AA of the ships. In the event you shoot down all of her bombers, 'Headphone Hime' will not attack AT ALL in the day. This also increases the odds of crossing the two aerial nodes in Perfect S. ;Why does the E3 TTF farming build carry so many Zuiun? :The Tsu-class cruiser in the B node will murder your Zuiun if it shoots at it. 3 squadrons means a high chance that you will NOT gain Air Superiority on the boss. 4 squadrons means you will get it more than half the time. ;What's with the triple guns in E3 STF? :More damage in the day. Your main fleet CAs are not going to be able to enter Night Battle, so it doesn't matter that this alters the night battle attack to a CI. This is a byproduct of using this many CAs - BBs are just too expensive to sortie the requisite number of times to clear the map, and no ship is capable of sinking the Dysons reliably in the day anyway. ;Why use ASW gear in E3 TTF farming but not in the actual clear? :The drums are more important when you want to clear the map. When you're just farming the TTF section, ASW nodes account for half the nodes you fight, so S-ranking these gives a bit more experience and morale. ;Why use a Fusou-class instead of a Yamato in E3? :Daytime firepower caps will screw over anything higher. While Nagato-classes have higher survivability, the Zuiun in the 23-slot is the only way to reach AS on boss with a single carrier that still gets to shell. ;What's with the Bismarck in E3? :This kind of build shells for firepower cap and does a mixed cutin at night with equal power to a CLT's double attack. You need relatively high luck though, so if you didn't prepare in advance, you probably cannot do this reliably. ;Why Zekamashi instead of Ayanami in E3 STF? :Again, this needs luck modding. Basically her closing torp hits as hard as a CLT's does when she's in the triple torp CI build, and in Day Battle, the escort fleet only shells once and torpedoes once, so this makes her superior to Ayanami. ;Aren't airstrike support expeditions useless? Why use them in E3 Hard? :They hit sixteen times at low damage each. Under normal circumstances this makes them nearly useless, since the damage tends to result in scratch. For E5 Fall 2015 they were useful as PT Imp Packs were hard to hit, and 16 hits virtually guarantees at least 4 to 6 of them will hit; since Imps had pathetic HP and armour this resulted in one-shot kills, even cases where every ship except the boss was wiped out BEFORE the shelling phase even started. In E3 Hard this time around, they are useful again, as Dysons, the CV Hime and the CA Hime boss all have stupidly high amounts of both armour and HP. Because of that, even shelling will only do scratch damage - and 16 scratches is significantly stronger than 6 scratches. This does NOT hold true at Easy and Medium, where the escort ships ARE sinkable by support shelling, and the Tsu in the compositions makes using airstrike a suicidal option for your squadrons. Further Reading The event's main wiki page. Other guides *Advanced game mechanics, like overweight mechanisms and more *What equipment should each ship mount? *How much firepower is TRULY enough? *How to survive attacks by firepower-capped targets like the BWS *Levelling your CLs and DDs quickly and cheaply *Efficient formations used in repeated quests and EOs *Recovering resources at maximum rates Acknowledgements Kaga for hir comments in the thread below. Event AAR Winter 2016 Event Review Category:Blog posts